Mothra Leo vs. Bowser
Description Bowser has taken over the King...but will he take over Toho's God Tier, Leo? Let's find out...will Bowser crush the bug, or will Leo deliver vengeance? Interlude Wiz: Remember Bowser vs. Godzilla and the battle the Kings had? Well...Bowser doesn't have the Throne...yet, or will he? Boomstick: Mothra Leo, the Divine Moth God. Wiz: And Bowser, the King of the Koopa's we all know and love... Boomstick: This time, they're going all out...which means we'll allow all sources for both combatants. Wiz: Allowing Bowser his non-canon abilities and Leo's will insure we get the most accurate conclusion. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to find out who will win...a Death Battle. Mothra Leo (Cue ~ Mothra Leo) Wiz: Many years ago...a race of Giant, highly advanced Moths who were the protectors another race of Small, Human-like beings called Elias who also inhabited the Planet...but then the vile dragon Desghidorah, which is literally translated into Death Ghidorah. A great battle ensued...good won, but at the cost of many, many lives on the Planet, back to the present ,with one of those Moths laying an egg that was unlike any other...and he was called...many different names, none of which are his official name but- Oh, fuck it, Just call him Leo. Boomstick: Sounds similar... Wiz: ...It's not like they copied from Kirby or anything it's a completely differ-'' '''Boomstick: After watching his Mother sacrifice herself for him, he got ready and kicked the demons ass and used the power of the Universe to seal him!' (Cue ~ Get Back into the Ocean) Wiz: Enough about that, let's get into his abilities, in his Larva form he can travel at speeds of 40 Kilometers per hour, weighs around 3,000 tons and 25 meters in length, he can spray his web out of his mouth with a multicolored electrical aftershock, turn himself completely invisible, fire his signature weapon, the Mega Breast Cannon...yes...that is its real name. Boomstick: But he can cocoon himself and transform into his Imago state, becoming vastly more powerful than his even his Mom! Imago Form * Flies at least the speed of Mach 15.5 * Able to fire three multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. * Able to unleash Jade Bolts lighting from his wings. * Able to fire a Mega Breast Cannon (Again) from his chest. * Able to break apart into trillions of smaller 30.5cm Mothras. * Can perform an Excel Pileload by flying straight up and spinning to release several jade rings from his body. * Is able to release Reflective Green Powder from his wings which can weaken and cause pain to his opponent. * Can do a Sparkling PryeRoad, a series of cascading shafts of blue energy that can split the earth as bolts flicker across his wings. * Can perform an Excel Dash by charging itself with energy and flying at mach 85 for up to 65 seconds. * Able to perform a Sun Strike Buster by raining down powder in a circle, and then from the center of the circle, a giant beam of blistering emerald energy will burst forth from the sky. * Able for some reason to speed the growing of Plants. Wiz: He can take these abilities even further in power with his further forms! Such as...Rainbow? Seriously? Rainbow Form * Can fire a multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. * Is able to break apart into trillions of smaller 30.5cm Leo's like his previous form * Rainbow Mothra emits Jade Bolts from his wings. * Able to fire a Mineral Chest Cannon from his chest. * Flight * Emits a Reflective Rainbow Powder from his wings which can paralyzes and cause pain to his opponent. * Emits a Pressure Field which is a invisible force field that is able to deflect any enemy energy beams . * Emits a Levitation Field. * Can fire a Beam Pulser * Emits a Sparkling Pileload Rainbow * Emits two Sparkling Rainbow Busters that can shoots blasts of energy from his wings. Boomstick: Argh! God dammit that thing hurt my eyes! Where does he get all this Flashy shit!?!?! Well, believe it or not, he can ALSO use a fucking Water form...Oh and he can also Time Travel and shit with his Light Speed Form! What? There's NO way it moves that slow. Wiz: Lazy naming of moves, lazy naming of moves... Aqua Form * Can fire a Cross-Heat Pulser beam. * Incredible swimming speed and agility * Enables flight, although likely limited to an extent * Emits an Illusion Mirage * Emits a Sparkling Pileload Rainbow * Can fire a Cresent Dash Beam from his antennae * Emits a Pressure Field Light Speed Form * Actually moves a lot faster than light * By far the fastest non-god monster to ever exist in Toho * Time Manipulation Boomstick: If he needs to bring out the big guns he turns into Armor form, by far the strongest out of his forms and the coolest, I mean just look how he looks! ...Badass... Armor Form * Incredible Flight speed and reflexes * Has a thick armor that protects him from any energy/beam attacks and sends them back * Has Razor sharp wings * Can fire an Armor Cross Heat Laser * Has an Armor Wing Cutter. * Emits an Excel Dash Buster. * Can use the Transcending Fate Wiz: Hoo boy...the Transcending Fate is a move where Leo phases through his opponents and crystallizes's them-'' '''Boomstick: -AND CAUSES THEM TO FUCKING EXPLODE A SECOND LATER INTO NOTHING! Damn...talk about a finisher...' Wiz: And this isn't his final form! Boomstick: Oh you gotta be shitting me?!?!?! What's next? Wiz: Leo can transform into the Eternal form, the form where he literally becomes Madoka and ascends to Godhood. Eternal Form * At least superior to ''Light Speed form in Speed'' * All his abilities from previous forms * Reality Manipulation Wiz: He's also a Genius in Combat and Knowledge, far above most other monsters for sure. (Cue ~ The Song of Prayer) Boomstick: Despite this shit, he does have some weaknesses. Faults * Close combat is not his specialty, he does have some ways however '' * ''Although not a Glass Cannon, apart from Armor form his Destructive Capability is above to his Durability * Can be forced/pushed out of Eternal form by enough power * Light weight and overall small size allows opponents to easily knock him around Wiz: But when you have these as your abilities..what is there to worry about? (Mothra Leo chirps) Bowser (Cue ~ Bowser's Lava Lair) Wiz: King Bowser, ruler of the Koopas. Bowser of course began as a Star Child, and grew up, now going after the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach. Boomstick: And of course, Mario kicks his ass daily. But that's the basics, abilities! Wiz: Man, you sure are impatient. Anyway, Bowser in base form has his Flame Breath. As said before, it can reach temperatures of 3.5 million degrees F. Bowser is also an extremely skilled combatant, knowing many types of punches and kicks, and can also use his own teeth and claws as weapons. He even has his own variant of Mario's Star Spin! Boomstick: But there's much better abilities this Koopa King has! For example: He also has terrakinesis, allowing him to control Earth, like rocks, and rock pillars. Also electrokinesis, as he could fire lightning from his own palms to create giant storms. He is also capable of Spatial Manipulation, able to create Dark Matter in base form. Hell, he's even able to reality warp, as he turned Yoshi's entire island into a story book! Wiz: But Boomstick, you forgot that he's even able to Gravity Manipulate, and he can also warp time and space, even stated in actual dialogue he did so to appear in a boss fight in Yoshi's New Island. He's even able to summon meteors! And he can teleport... And create a hypersonic roar... And create shock waves... He's got a lot of abilities... Boomstick: Oh, but we're forgetting his stats! He is strong enough to crush small planets, stop a train, lift and throw his castle, an enormous cannonball, and huge pillars of stone with ease, enormous distances too! Plus, he pulled an island into land so quick, creating an earthquake. Not to mention Bowser simply WALKS and causes small-scale earthquakes! And let's not forget he was confirmed as the strongest Mario character, putting him above Donkey Kong, who punched the moon outta orbit, and Mario, who lifted 100 tons effortlessly and kicked it 40 feet away. Then, he survived being smashed by mountain sized robots, castles, trains, smashed through countless boulders, atmospheric re-entry, thrown into the sun, thrown into a black hole, FOUR TIMES, and a hypernova. Next, his speed, that's around Mario's, which is lightspeed for escaping black holes. And plus, he's also extremely intelligent, able to use an enormous robot second try and with Ludwig's explanations, plus, he created potions via potion brewing before. Multiple times! Wiz: And this is only his BASE form! Time to get into his arsenal. (Cue ~ Phase 2 - Lava Boss) Boomstick: First, Bowser can summon a Robotic Suit that increases every aspect of himself by 30. It can shoot lasers that melt through metal, and fire missiles that turn 30 meter buildings to dust! Also fly with a jetpack... Wiz: He also has the Grand Star, an extremely powerful thing, which turns him giant, and gives him MFTL+ flight speed, and immensely heightens his strength and durability to even better heights. Even without that, he can turn giant by being hurt badly or becoming extremely angered, and in this giant form, he's able to create a FUCKING BLACK HOLE! As seen in Mario Party 9's boss fight, once he turns giant, it creates a black hole! Oh, but let's not forget he can absorb electricity to become the powerful Giga Bowser, which grants him elemental control, turns him giant, and doubles all his stats. With the Super Bell, Bowser becomes Meowser, who can climb entire skyscrapers, attack with sharpened claws, and a tail. Meowser is also nearly invincible. Plus, he can use about 6 Double Cherries, which create copies that can attack as well. But then, if there's possibly a heat that's too much for him, he just becomes Dry Bowser, who is 2x as fast and durable as normal Bowser, but not as much physical strength, however he can size manipulate at will, and shoot fireballs that are 3x as hot and powerful as normal Bowser's. Boomstick: But Wiz, your forgetting Bowser's best weapon. The Dream Stone transforms Bowser into Dreamy Bowser, the all-powerful form of Bowser. Dreamy Bowser's stats are possibly increased hundreds of times over, can create anything, can use telekinesis, psychokinesis, duplication, size manipulation at will, can shoot immensely more powerful beams of Flame Breath at enemies, can block basically anything with his right arm, and he can even heal himself! But before he becomes this form, he's got the normal Dream Stone, which makes him invincible towards physical attacks, but not powerful mental magic. If the magic is powerful enough, it can destroy the Dream Stone, but then Bowser can immediately absorb it, THEN, becoming Dreamy Bowser. Wiz: However, despite Bowser having THIS much power, he is still as arrogant as before, which isn't good at all. Boomstick: But getting around that, here's Bowser's full potential kids! But can he keep his reputation against Godzilla as the new King of Mosters, and Koopas, alive? Let's find out! Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! You've come so far, and worked so hard. I'm almost proud of you... Almost. But winning's no fun if it's easy, right? So here comes a little challenge from me, free of charge! You chumps should THANK me! GWAHAHAHA! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's settle this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!'' Death Battle Bowser's Castle ------------------ Bowser slammed his arm onto the armrest of his throne, and roared in anger. "That damn Mario! Always putting a cork in MY PLANS!" Bowser shouted, steam coming out of his nostrils. "LORD BOWSER! THERE'S A MASSIVE... THING, ATTACKING THE PATH TOWARDS YOUR CASTLE, AND ABOUT TO HIT YOUR CASTLE!!" Kamek shouted to Bowser over the intercom. "Oh, really?!" Bowser got up, and looked out his window. He then seen a giant moth flying towards his castle. "What the fuck is that?!" Bowser asked aloud. Mothra Leo then lifted his castle, and flew towards enormous oceans of lava. "Wait... IS THIS A FRIEND OF GODZILLA'S!!??" Bowser questioned aloud, but quickly figured out. Yes, it was. At least, that's what he ''thought. Bowser shot a Fireball at Mothra Leo, who dodged, dropping Bowser's Castle into lava. Bowser laughed before it flew outta the lava, and he jumped out to confront Mothra Leo. "YOU!" Bowser shouted, pointing his finger at Mothra Leo. "You, are GOING TO DIE!" Bowser shouted. Mothra Leo wasn't exactly, happy, to hear such a threat, and got ready for Bowser, who just entered a battle stance. 'FIGHT!' (Cue ~ Rebirth of Mothra) Mothra Leo fired the Mega Breast Cannon, which fired a huge laser at Bowser, who quickly dodged, causing part of Bowser Road to be destroyed. Bowser then fired a few giant fireballs of Flame Breath at Mothra Leo, who dodged, but Bowser sprung up at him, failing at hitting him. Mothra Leo then spit some rainbow colored web outta his mouth, hitting Bowser and causing him to get stuck. "You damn bug! HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS THE GREAT KOOPA KING?!?!" Bowser shouted out in anger from the multicolored web. Bowser then used his claws to slice outta the web, and milliseconds afterwards, he was tackled by Mothra, almost making him fall into the lava, however, he caught his balance, and jumped onto Mothra Leo, and breathed flame right into his head, burning him intensely, before Mothra Leo flew into Bowser's Castle, damaging them both, but forcing Bowser off and into his throne room. Mothra Leo then cocooned himself, becoming Imago Leo. (Cue ~ In Charm & Allure) Imago Leo then charged multicolored energy in his forehead, and fired 3 Cross Heat Laser Beams, destroying Bowser's Castle, and propelling Bowser across the entire Mushroom Kingdom. ------------- 'Toad Town' ------------- Bowser crashed onto the ground, and grunted, then got back up as all the Toads ran in fear. Imago Leo flew above Toad Town, and Imago Leo's wings began sparkling blue. Bowser used his electrokinesis, and fired a lightning bolt into Imago Leo's gut, halting his attack. Bowser then sprung an enormous pillar of rock upwards, impaling Imago Leo, who then released some energy, shattering the rock. Imago Leo then decided he needed to power up, and Bowser decided to do the same. (Cue ~ Song of Prayer) Imago Leo tapped into Rainbow Leo, and Bowser summoned his Robotic Suit, and jumped in. Rainbow Leo then fired multiple multicolored Cross Heat Laser Beams at Bowser, who easily dodged with his immense speed. He then fired lasers from his fingers at Rainbow Leo, but somehow it got deflected and came back at Bowser, and he dodged the lasers, wondering how they were deflected, then thought that maybe he had a barrier. Bowser then fired some missiles at Rainbow Leo, who dodged them, and began dodging the rapid-fire, eventually Bowser running outta missiles, and flying up into the air with Rainbow Leo. Bowser then avoided another tackle from Rainbow Leo, and punched his... Well, if he were human, his thigh, which sent him sailing across the sky. ----------------- 'Blooper Ocean' ----------------- Koopas began running as Rainbow Leo & Bowser flew above the Blooper Ocean. Rainbow Leo quickly transformed into Aqua Leo, and splashed into the water. Soon afterwards, after Bowser searched for about 10 minutes to find him, and failed, he was about to leave when Aqua Leo fired a Cross-Heat Pulser Beam at Bowser, and he quickly dodged, and laughed, then tried to click the Buble Button, but accidentally clicked the ejection button, and got sprung high into the air, as the Robotic Suit of his plummeted into the water, electrocuting the area around it. (Cue ~ Adventure's End) Aqua Leo then flew outta the water, and used another Cross-Heat Pulser Beam, and blasted Bowser into the water, and went into the water as well. Bowser wasn't happy, and used his Flame Breath, surprising Aqua Leo, as his flames hit him in the face... UNDERWATER?!?! It hurt bad, but he tackled Bowser, shooting him outta the water and onto land. Bowser got back up, scratched his head, and became enraged, and blasted multiple lightning bolts into the water, electrocuting everything, including Aqua Leo. Aqua Leo jumped outta the water, and became Light Speed Leo. Bowser sighed, wondering when it was gonna end. Let's just say, it was far from over. (Cue ~ Mothra's Song) Light Speed Leo then dashed around, tackling Bowser several times. Bowser then formed a rock shield around himself, which protected him from the rest, and then he blasted another rock pillar at Light Speed Leo, who stopped time, and avoided it, then smashed part of the shield. Bowser then fired lightning at him, and he stopped time again, and tackled Bowser, which pushed him in front of the lightning bolt, causing him to get struck... Not the best idea... (Cue ~ Zero's Theme Remix) Bowser then erupted with light flashing around him, and became Giga Bowser. Light Speed Leo launched at Giga Bowser with immensely high speed, and tackled into him, however, he wasn't budged. Instead, Giga Bowser blasted him with flames, before tossing him onto his shell and erupting him into ice, freezing Light Speed Leo. Giga Bowser then grabbed his frozen enemy and threw him into a mountain, completely destroying it. Giga Bowser then reverted back to normal, and Armor Leo fired an Armor Cross Heat Laser. Multiple, actually, which burnt Bowser to his skeleton. Armor Leo wasn't sure if it was over, and when Dry Bowser moved, and turned enormous, and fired 8 enormous blue fireballs, which they blasted into Armor Leo, forcing him through more mountains, and into a large open field. Armor Leo then flew up, and used Transcending Fate on Dry Bowser when he arrived, just seconds later. He crystallized the enormous skeleton, and blew him up... Wait... (Music Stops) ... ... ... ... ... ... HE SURVIVED?!?!?! Dry Bowser was sent crashing into the ground from the explosion, but got up, and pulled out the Dream Stone, bringing his flesh and everything back. Armor Leo was shell-shocked... (Cue ~ The King of the Monsters Returns) Bowser then put the Dream Stone back away, and laughed, before pulling out the Grand Star, and turning enormous, and creating a black hole from the energy spikes. Giant Bowser then began flying at Massively Faster Than Light speeds, and landed an immensely strong punch to Armor Leo's face, sending him flying backwards, smashing Mars, as the black hole created ripped apart Earth. Giant Bowser flew after Armor Leo, snatched him while stunned, and threw him through Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury. Armor Leo then recovered, and used an Armor Cross-Heat Laser, blasting Giant Bowser through the sun, and through the other side. They both watched as the sun collapsed on itself, creating a black hole, and fusing with the one that eat Earth, creating a Supermassive Black Hole. They both got sucked in. -------- '?????' -------- They both were spat into a different dimension. They both got back up, and re-entered they're battle stances. (Cue ~ Rules of Nature) Giant Bowser then used his variant of the Star Spin, which Armor Leo then avoided, and smacked him with his wing. Giant Bowser stumbled back, before erupting rocks around Armor Leo, smashing him with them, then throwing them off, and punched him while he was stunned, then roared into his face, temporarily deafening him. Giant Bowser then Star Spinned into him, sending him backwards. Armor Leo got back up, then tried to think of something by flying up, then remembered Giant Bowser could fly, and avoided a punch from him, and managed to hit him with his wing, forcing him forward. They both stared at each other. "Time for us to get serious!" Giant Bowser shouted, pulling out the Dream Stone. Armor Leo then began powering up into Eternal Leo. (Cue ~ It Has to Be This Way) Bowser, surrounded by a barrier, then let out a laugh. "Are you SERIOUSLY my competition?! Do you not know what I can do with THIS baby?!" Bowser asked aloud, and laughed once more. Eternal Leo then blasted right through the barrier and destroyed the Dream Stone with an extremely powerful blue lightning bolt. Bowser hit the ground, and looked up in horror. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!" Bowser shouted out, and inhaled every small fragment, and erupted in a colorful light. Suddenly, he was Dreamy Bowser. Eternal Leo then raced at Dreamy Bowser, and threw multiple wing blows, all of which were blocked by Dreamy Bowser's right arm. He then used his left arm to freeze Eternal Leo, but he broke free, and fired another enormous beam at Dreamy Bowser, who created a shield, shattering the beam to small energy shards. Eternal Leo then dashed at him, and attempted to slice him with his wing, but it was blocked, and Dreamy Bowser stunned him with his left arm, then landed 2 punches before spinning around, spawning a Hammer, and nailing him across the face, sending Eternal Leo flying into the air. Dreamy Bowser then turned enormous, and charged his Flame Breath, while Eternal Leo caught himself midair, and charged the Armor Cross-Heat Laser, except... Multiple... Dreamy Bowser then cloned himself, and unleashed 2 beams with the same power, and Eternal Leo let out his power. The beams began tearing a hole in the universe the second they collided. They were perfectly even essentially, until Eternal Leo reality warped the area around Dreamy Bowser into suns, and Dreamy Bowser reality warped it back, and cloned himself once more and unleashed 3 beams. Eternal Leo was then blasted with all that power, sending him through time itself, and Dreamy Bowser followed. They began trading blows, with most being landed on Eternal Leo. Finally, one extremely overpowered punch from Dreamy Bowser crashed into Eternal Leo's face, forcing him outta Eternal Form, and sending him spiralling backwards. Time stopped being traveled through and thew both crashed into the past Mushroom Kingdom, when the Shroobs were attacking. (Music Stops) Dreamy Bowser got up, and walked over to Mothra Leo, who was severely weakened, and let out a quiet chirp. Dreamy Bowser then charged a powerful Flame Breath, and Mothra Leo looked at the sky one last time, before Dreamy Bowser completely incinerated him with the Flame Breath. 'K.O.!' Dreamy Bowser returned to his normal state. "Hmph! Not bad, bug man." Bowser said, crossing his arms and smirking. "But, ya can't take THE KING OF KOOPAS DOWN!" Bowser shouted, and threw his arm into the air, and shouted "I ruuuuuule!" Conclusion '(W.I.P)''' Who do you think will win? Mothra Leo Bowser Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Metal Mario875 Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for deletion